Pokémon XY&Z: Part of me
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Mairin, sumida en su tristeza por el coma de Chespy, y con las palabras de Malva llega a una conclusión, debe ser más fuerte, dejar de ser una carga y valerse por sí misma ¡Ya no será una carga para nadie!
1. Niña

Una nueva historia centrada en Mairin, contada por el detrás de escena en la saga XY&Z, espero les guste y disfruten este primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Part of me**

 **1\. Capítulo: Niña**

Así es, ella sólo era una niña, una novata, un estorbo, no podía luchar contra esas megas evoluciones, no tenía un pokémon poderoso, no tenía experiencia. Solo era una chiquilla que aspiraba ser entrenadora pokémon.

Y bajo esa reflexión constante, ella miraba a su Chespy en coma, profundamente dormida y aun brillando, no en un buen sentido, ese brillo solo le indicaba su culpa, por estar llorando dejo de lado a su pokémon, ahora está pagando las consecuencias de ese despiste.

— Pobre niñita —Escuchó una voz desde la puerta, elevo su vista hasta encontrarse con una mujer alta, de cabello llamativo y lentes rojos, por un momento no la reconoció, en cuanto ella se acercó a la cama de Chespy pudo apreciarla mejor.

— Señorita Malva…—Susurró aun sentía ese picor en su garganta, trago amargo pero el nudo no se deshizo, parecía peor.

— ¿Cuánto has estado llorando? —Pregunta ella, afirmándose en el respaldo de la camilla mirando a través de sus gafas al pokémon.

— No lo sé, tal vez un par de días— Dijo, refrenó sus ojos con las mangas de su playera.

— Una semana— Fue la respuesta de Malva. Pero Mairin le devolvió la mirada de inmediato.

— No, desde hace un par de días que no sale ni una lagrima— Una pobre y apagada sonrisa fue lo que se asomó en su cara. Expresión que alertó a Malva quien se enderezó de inmediato para fijar su vista en el estado de la joven.

— Y… ¿Eso ha solucionado _algo_? — Malva dio un paso hacia atrás acomodando su cabello.

Mairin miró al suelo, sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en su garganta, negó con la cabeza siendo esa la única respuesta que pudo dar antes de volver a sollozar.

— Y, aun así, sigues llorando— La mujer de la Elite de Kalos dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación y salir dejando a la _niñita_ con su pena— sabiendo que no resolverá nada, una lástima.

Los tacones de sus zapatos resonaron en la cabeza de Mairin que paró de sollozar, las palabras de aquella mujer le hicieron eco en lo más profundo de su ser, la puerta de la habitación se cerró al fin y ella solo pudo mirar en la dirección en que se había ido la señorita Malva.

" _Pobre niñita_ " Niñita, es cierto, Mairin _sólo_ es una niña "¿ _Cuánto has estado llorando_?" demasiado, no basta con decir una cantidad de tiempo exacto, es una tontería contar los días… " _Una semana_ " ¿Tanto?... Tanto tiempo en el mismo deplorable estado… "¿ _eso ha solucionado algo_?" No, nada… ¡Nada ha cambiado! " _aun así sigues llorando_ " ¿Podía hacer otra cosa? Ella… era solo una novata… ¿Cierto? " _sabiendo que no resolverá nada_ " ¡Ya lo sabía!, no tenía que repetírselo, ¡Sabía perfectamente que era una pérdida de tiempo llorar por lo inevitable! Pero… " _Una lástima_ "

— Lastima… — Mairin miró a Chespy una vez más, el brillo seguía ahí, sus ojos se nublaron— Si tú estuvieras despierta… te enojarías ¿Cierto?

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su pokémon, colocando una débil y forzada sonrisa, trago como pudo el nudo en su garganta ¡Era molesto! Esta estúpida culpa no la dejaba ser como siempre, si Chespy la viera así…

— Si Chespy me viera así, estaría muy enojada conmigo —Susurró como pudo colocando su cabeza en la orilla de la camilla, mordió su labio inferior haciéndose una pequeña herida, — Soy una tonta…

Se paró finalmente de la silla donde tanto tiempo había pasado, la alejó de ella y miró al techo respirando con fuerza. ¡Ella no era _solo_ una niña! Aspiraba a ser entrenadora como muchos otros, solo debía entrenar. ¡No se dejaría llevar nunca más! Si tan solo ella no hubiera sido tan débil antes, si ella tuviera la fuerza de ir y buscar por su cuenta la cura de su Chespy… no. ¡Si ella no fuera tan débil, no sería una carga para Alain! Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella…

— ¿Necesito más fuerza? —Rio un poco con eso, antes lo había escuchado de Alain y ahora, reproducía esas palabras que en su tiempo le parecían obsesivas y vacías, pero ahora tenían sentido. — ¡Chespy, te _prometo_ que me volveré fuerte!

Y con aquella promesa Mairin corrió fuera de la habitación en busca de Malva, ella era parte de la Elite four de Kalos, debe tener una fuerza increíble, debe saber mucho sobre pokémon, ella debería saber cómo conseguir esa fuerza que necesitaba.

— ¿Mairin?

Ella se detuvo de inmediato, a la vuelta del pasillo venía el Sr. Lyssandre que sorprendido se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con Chespy? —Preguntó acercándose a ella quedando frente a frente.

— No, es solo que me canse—Respondió ella, mirando al suelo, — ¡Estoy cansada de ser una carga!

El grito de Mairin asustó un poco a Lyssandre, pero en esos ojos vio _algo_ que antes ya había visto pero en la mirada de otro entrenador, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

— ¿Quieres ser fuerte? — le dijo lento y pausado, observando como la mirada de la joven se transformaba, ella asintió — Yo puedo ayudarte.

— Lo sé.

.

.

.

.

— Es raro que me llames a tu oficina.

— Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar en específico, Malva.

Lyssandre se levantó de su escritorio con elegancia, camino lento hacia la puerta seguido de la mujer que con una sonrisa de curiosidad accedió a tanto secretismo.

Despues de caminar por esos largos pasillos y bajar varias escaleras llegaron hasta el patio trasero del enorme edificio, a pocos metros de la puerta trasera se ubicaba un enorme domo de cristal con mucha vegetación dentro.

Malva esta desconcertada, mira de reojo a su jefe y este solo sigue caminando.

— Lyssandre, no me sobra el tiempo ¿Sabes?

— Espera y verás.

Dentro, la flora era mucho más impresionante que por fuera; enormes árboles, miles de arbustos con flores y frutos, además de la fauna; Pokémon de todos los tamaños convivían dentro del domo, corrían de aquí para allá, jugaban entre ellos y algunos eran examinados por científicos que trabajaban para la empresa.

Malva volvió a mirar confundida a Lyssandre, este lugar ya lo conocía ¿Había algo nuevo dentro?

— Creo que ya conoces a Mairin.

A unos metros de la entrada estaba la joven entrenadora que hasta hace unas horas no había salido de la habitación de la clínica donde estaba su pokémon, ahora ella jugaba con los pequeños pokémon del lugar contándoles sobre su viaje por Kalos y Hoenn además de Chespy.

— De vista solamente —Contestó ella cruzándose de brazos y afirmando su peso sobre un lado de su cadera— ¿Me explicas esto?

Lyssandre sonrió de lado mirando a la entrenadora, la elite la miro de igual manera buscando _lo que sea que él le viera_.

— ¿Crees que tenga potencial?

La pregunta la dejó más confundida, ¿potencial? ¿ _Ella_?, Lyssandre estaba loco, qué clase de potencial tendría una niña llorona que apenas y tiene dos pokémon, ni si quiera sabía si tenía alguna medalla o experiencia en batalla o _algo_ interesante, lo que sea.

— Debe ser una broma.

— No bromeo con estas cosas —La sonrisa de Lyssandre se borró.

Malva enderezó el cuerpo y cerró sus ojos. _Es cierto, él no está para bromas de nada_. Miró de nuevo a esa niña con desdén solo para fijarse en un pequeño detalle que precisamente no era Mairin.

— ¿Será posible?

De lo alto de uno de los árboles que le faltaban bastantes hojas y se miraba muy maltratado estaba el nido de un Altaria de mal carácter que tenía una historia bastante complicada aquí en la compañía. De ése lugar estaba ese mismo pokémon mirando con cierto interés a la entrenadora, movía su largo cuello para apreciarla mejor entre las ramas y los arbustos.

Lyssandre interrumpió el asombro de la élite:

— Entrénala

— ¿Qué?

— Es una orden.

.

.

.

.

Desde hace una semana que él estaba haciendo ese mismo recorrido a la hora del almuerzo, después de conversar con el profesor Sycamore sobre la situación en la que se encontraba Chespy tomaba algo de comida y se la llevaba a la joven Mairin que se la pasaba en esa sala hasta altas horas de la noche.

Abrió la puerta de la sala, preparó su mejor sonrisa y procedió a entrar.

— Mairin es hora de…

No había nadie, en el cuarto solo estaba Chespy en coma, el sonido de las maquinas a su alrededor son el único ruido. Miró a ambos extremos de la habitación antes de retroceder desconcertado.


	2. Inocencia

El segundo capitulo un poco corto :P lo siento, pero bueno, aquí está. Veamos qué tipo de entrenamiento le espera a Mairin.

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Part of me**

 **2 Capítulo: Inocencia.**

Malva se frotó el rostro con una mano masajeándose las cienes mientras que la otra sostenía sus gafas rosa. Suspiró, volvió a mirar hacia la chiquilla que ahora le estaba provocando dolores de cabeza.

—Así que, Mairin.

— ¡Trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para este entrenamiento!

El grito que había mandado agravó su dolor, volvió a suspirar, esto le dejaría arrugas. Miró a su alrededor en busca del Altaria problemático del laboratorio y en cuanto lo ubicó una idea le cruzó la mente: podría seguir la orden de Lyssandre e ir a calmar su jaqueca repentina.

—Sólo con una condición— Mairin asintió, Malva apuntó hasta la copa de un gran árbol de bayas aranja que estaba algo lejos de ellas— Hazte amiga de ese Altaria.

Mairin volteo a mirar, en la sima estaba dicho pokémon comiendo varias bayas como si de un rey se tratase.

— ¡Muy bien! —Aceptó, se levantó del suelo y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la base del árbol.

La elite de Kalos soltó una pequeña risa suave al ver el entusiasmo de la pequeña, pero dejo eso de lado para marchaste del laboratorio, estaba segura que le tomaría bastante tiempo siquiera hablarle a ese pokémon en específico.

.

.

.

.

— ¿En entrenamiento?

Steven Stone estaba bastante desconcertado con lo que Lyssandre le acababa de decir. Había llegado a su oficina preguntando por Mairin al no haberla encontrando en el cuarto de Chespy, ni en su habitación –que rara vez ocupaba- pero para nada se esperó que ella estuviera en entrenamiento con alguien, menos en el estado que presentaba estos últimos días desde la caída de Chespy y la partida de Alain.

—Eso es lo que dije— Su voz siempre tan clara y autoritaria.

—Pero, ¿estará bien? Estaba en un estado preocupante.

—Ella misma me pidió que le ayudara a entrenar—Se levantó de su silla para guiar al campeón de Hoenn fuera de su oficina— Deberías apoyarla, se veía muy mal antes pero ahora...

—Me preocupa que no esté pensando bien las cosas—Le interrumpió quedándose parado en el umbral de la puerta— Que busque poder por la razón equivocada.

Tanto Steven como Lyssandre sabían que detrás de esa frase no solo estaba nombrada Mairin, sino que Alain también, pero ambos decidieron no hondar más profundo en lo que el otro pensaba, no por ahora.

—Ve y preguntale la razón a ella—Terminó él cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

Steven frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la empresa para llegar al mismo laboratorio donde le habían dicho que estaba Mairin. Del domo salía Malva con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

—Steven, ¿bienes a animar a la pequeña?

—Algo como eso.

Malva soltó una carcajada. Steven se le quedó mirando algo confundido por aquello.

—No será necesario, ella tiene el entusiasmo de una niña y parece que ve lo bueno en lo que parece _malo_.

—Ingenuidad —Susurró el campeón.

—Más bien inocencia, lo que no es malo —La elite de Kalos comenzó a caminar para entrar a la empresa— Sobre todo en esta clase de mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Hey! ¡Altaria!

Mairin había estado tratando de llamar su atención desde hace varias horas, pero ni caso le hacia ese pokémon, era como hablar con una pared de plumas celestes. Bufó por su intento fallido, busco a su alrededor algo de comida, varios pokémon pequeños le trajeron diversas bayas y fruta que parecía deliciosa.

—Muchas gracias pequeñas.

Y con eso tomo algo de la fruta para volver a llamar la atención del pokémon, la dejó encima de una enorme hoja y la adornó con varias flores, se sentó cerca de la comida, levantó la vista hasta el pokémon y al notar que también le miraba soltó una risa.

— ¿Tienes hambre? La fruta de aquí sabe muy rico.

Altaria bajó un par de ramas, Mairin creyó que había ganado algo de la confianza o curiosidad del pokémon. Pero en vez de eso, un lanzallamas surgió de su boca sin previo aviso hasta la fruta.

Mairin fue sostenida por un par de látigos de unos tangela que estaban por ahí, un par de Marril lanzaron sus burbujas hasta las llamas que incendiaban la comida, mientras el resto de pokémon le lanzaban tierra.

Los científicos que estaban ahí corrieron con un extinguidor para las flamas.

— ¿De nuevo ese maldito Altaria?

—Deberían dejarlo en una pokéball para que deje de molestar.

Altaria hecho a volar a lo más alto de un árbol, indiferente del ataque injustificado a la comida.

— ¡Lo siento! — Gritó Mairin acercándose a los científicos— Yo estoy tratando de hablar con Altaria, pero…

—Pierdes tu tiempo.

—Ese pokémon es malo, y odia a los humanos.

—Los pokémon no son malos—Susurró ella, ambos hombres se le quedaron mirando extraño, hasta que voltearon a ver al pokémon que ahora se posaba en la rama más alta de su nido.


	3. Promesa

_Tercer capítulo de esta historia, ¿Como le va en el entrenamiento a Mairin? y ¿como se lo están tomando el resto de personajes?_

 _En compensación con la posible tardanza(? Este es más largo que el anterior 3_

 _Espero les guste!_

* * *

 **Declamier: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, de ser así, la serie habría traído ya de vuelta a Iris.**

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Part of me**

 **3° Capítulo: Promesa.**

— Sí comes tan rápido te vas a atorar.

El regaño matutino de Steven se había vuelto rutina para el almuerzo, el profesor Sycamore reía después de eso y ella se disculpaba.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, Mairin aparentaba ser la misma chica. Lo que no era tan cierto, solo frente a esos dos ella trataba de actuar normal, no quería preocuparlos más, después de todo ellos no tenían culpa alguna de nada.

Steven seguía preguntándole sobre si estaba bien entrenado de esa manera, ella le restaba importancia. El profesor se la pasaba en su oficina temporal para investigar el estado de Chespy y la _cura_ que buscaba Alain.

Su rutina constaba de dos cosas importantes, después del desayuno se la pasaba en el cuarto de Chespy; contándole algunas cosas sobre su día, su entrenamiento y sobre los pokémon que conoció en ese invernadero. Después de almuerzo y hasta la cena estaba en el domo de las instalaciones tratando de hablar con ese Altaria. El tiempo restante volvía a la habitación de Chespy hasta muy entrada la noche.

— Suerte en tu entrenamiento.

— Gracias profesor.

Y con eso salió corriendo del comedor hacia el domo.

.

.

.

.

— Buenos días Mairin.

Una de las científicas que estudiaba a esos pokémon se había vuelto muy amiga de la joven, solía pedirle ayuda sobre los comportamientos de Altaria y ella era la única que parecía prestarle atención.

— Buenos días

Los pokémon se acercaron a la joven entrenadora para saludarla y Mairin preguntaba sobre la ubicación de Altaria.

— Esa niña tiene una facilidad para hacer amistad con los pokémon —Susurró la científica observándola charlar con ellos.

La mayoría rehusaba el contacto directo con cualquier adulto de ahí, pero se comportaban diferentes con ella. No le dio más vueltas al asunto pues Mairin se había marchado en busca del pokémon volador.

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, los pokémon corrieron huyendo de la explosión, la científica enfocó su mirada y para su sorpresa Mairin se encontraba en esa dirección.

Un Flaaffy corrió hacia ahí antes de que ella reaccionara, buscó una de sus pokéball en su bolsillo para defender a Mairin. Era seguro, el Altaria estaba de malas de nuevo.

— Mairin, ¿estás bien? —Gritó cuando ya estaba en el lugar, mientras que Flaaffy olía el aire para encontrar a la entrenadora.

— Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño.

La voz de Mairin se oía lejana y calmada. La científica fue despacio hasta encontrar a la entrenadora.

Mairin estaba acorralada entre un muro y troncos de árboles que no la dejarían esquivar cualquier ataque directo, menos a manos de _ese_ Altaria que parecía muy cabreado.

— Mairin, yo te…

— Por favor quédese lejos, Altaria está más enojada que de costumbre, es peligroso.

La mujer frunció el ceño, ¿una niña le pedía que se alejara porque era peligroso? Iba a dar un paso pero el gruñido del Altaria la paralizó.

Flaaffy en cambio no hiso caso alguno, corrió para darle un golpe con su cola que estaba brillando pero Altaria lo alejó de inmediato con un Garra dragón que lanzó al pobre pokémon eléctrico hasta un tronco de árbol.

Altaria estaba furiosa y Mairin estaba en claro peligro. Sin embargo, sí cualquiera se acercaba la situación se pondría peor.

— Mairin…

— Quédese ahí, por favor.

El tono de la entrenadora sonaba un poco autoritario, y se mostraba decidida a calmar al Altaria sin importar qué.

Obstinada pensó la mujer.

— Altaria, sólo quiero ser tu amiga —Sonrió extendiendo los brazos y dando pasos despacio mirando al pokémon a los ojos.

Un gruñido por parte del Altaria hiso que dejara de avanzar, aunque mantuvo su sonrisa intacta solo espero a que las facciones del pokémon se suavizaran, dio otro paso doblando un poco las rodillas para no intimidar al pokémon con su poca altura.

— Seamos amigas Altaria.

El pokémon relajo sus facciones y su postura, acercó su cabeza hasta Mairin dudando si hacerlo o lanzar un ataque, poco a poco olfateó a la joven buscando algún indicio de peligro en ella. Pero no olía ni si quiera miedo, más bien sentía una calidez reconfortante emanando de ella, un incómodo sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Un fugaz recuerdo vino a la mente del pokémon y el pequeño brillo de sus ojos desapareció, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, su postura se volvió rígida, la mujer pensó lo peor:

— Está usando brillo mágico… ¡Mairin aléjate de ahí!

La entrenadora retrocedió un par de pasos hasta caer sentada frente al pokémon, inmovilizada ante el miedo ¿Recibiría a quema ropa ese ataque? ¿Por qué no se movía su cuerpo?

— ¡Mairin! ¡Corre!

— ¡Flaaa!

El brillo que emanaba Altaria cegó completamente a Mairin que estaba a tan solo un par de metros del pokémon, cubrió su rostro con su ante brazo y no pudo pensar en nadie más. El grito de la científica amiga suya fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se detonara el ataque del Altaria.

Todo se volvió negro. Y ya no sentía nada, otra vez…

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás preocupada por esa niña?

La grave y autoritaria voz de Lyssandre la estremeció, contrajo todos sus músculos antes de poder responder ante su jefe, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

— ¿Por qué? Ella es una extraña.

— Sigue siendo una niña, señor.

Grave error, la respuesta precipitada de la científica hiso que el enorme hombre se levantara de su asiento colocando ambas manos sobre su escritorio haciendo gala de su altura. Ella retrocedió y bajo la mirada al suelo.

— Te cambiaré de sección.

La mujer levantó el rostro confusa, pero él ya no la miraba.

— Será bueno alejarte de Mairin.

— P-pero…

— Puedes retirarte.

— Si…

Trato de salir de esa oficina lo más rápido y calmada posible, al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte contra su pecho, por un momento pensó que él la echaría de aquí, por ahora se había salvado.

— Un consejo— La suave voz de Malva la sorprendió— No te metas en este asunto.

— Pero… —Se tragó lo que quería decir, ella era parte de la élite no solo de Kalos sino de esta compañía.

— Mairin está a mi cuidado. Aléjate de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No podía descifrar que era lo que tenía delante, se sentía pesado, asfixiante y por sobre todo la hacía sentir un vació a su alrededor. Cuando logró distinguir una silueta frente a ella, estiró ambos brazos para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo al verla mejor._

 _"¿Chespy?"_

 _Era pequeña, y destacaba un brillo verdoso a su alrededor, no podía ser otro más que su querida Chespy, su primera amiga con la que inició este viaje de ser entrenadora, pero ella ahora…_

 _"¿Chespy, a dónde vas?"_

 _La silueta borrosa de su pokémon se alejaba de sus manos, ¿realmente era Chespy? ¿Por qué no se acercaba a ella?_

 _"E-Estas molesta ¿Es eso?, si es así déjame explicarte… yo…"_

 _El brillo se volvía más intenso y ella no podía seguir corriendo detrás de su pokémon, ¿seguía siéndolo? Algo entre tanta oscuridad le hiso resbalar y caer de rodillas, el golpe le hiso temblar las piernas, como si fuera a caer por un precipicio o un barranco._

 _"Chespy…"_

 _Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, sentía un intenso frío a su alrededor, y poco a poco ese mismo iba envolviéndola y casi se reía en su oído. Se burlaba de ella de la manera más cruel, dejando que su cuerpo se enfriara sin darle tiempo a levantarse o huir de ese lugar._

 _Ni si quiera estaba segura de que significaba todo esto, solo sabía que su querida amiga se alejaba de ella y había caído en coma por su descuido, que era una molestia para su compañero de viaje, un retraso para su objetivo y que debían seguir sus caminos por separado._

 _Era lo mejor ¿Cierto?_

 _"Alain…"_

 _Susurró apenas mordiendo su labio inferior ¿Por qué no se sentía de esa manera?, comenzó a temblar y dejó que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el frío e inerte suelo._

 _"No volveré a ser una molestia, lo prometo"_

.

.

.

.

El pitido constante de la maquina le aseguraba que ella estaba bien, pero el que no despertara y aquellas vendas en su cabeza no lo dejaban tranquilo. Las enfermeras la habían atendido de inmediato luego de aquella explosión, por suerte el ataque no le dio directo, se desvió hacia un punto detrás de ella y fueron los trozos de árboles los que le causaron más daño.

Aun así, nada de esto hubiese pasado si ella no fuese sometida a aquel entrenamiento, no le cabía en la cabeza que ella se ofreciera a eso. Por la razón que fuese, no calzaba con la imagen que poseía de la entrenadora.

Pero, dentro de toda la situación, había una posibilidad de que la influencia de Alain fuese más fuerte en ella de lo que creyó en un principio. La idea de ser más fuerte a costa de todo venía de él, ¿era eso? ¿su pensamiento se traspasó hacia Mairin, dando como resultado _esto_?

No lo aprobaba, aun así, apoyaba a Mairin cada día, no quería que ella entrenara por razones equivocadas ni mucho menos quería que siguiera encerrada en esa habitación esperando a que Chespy despertara. No le hacía bien, pero esto tampoco era una solución…

Steven no puede evitar pensar en que, si Alain estuviera aquí, ella no estaría de esta manera.


End file.
